


Indulgence

by jestbee



Series: Fic Every Day in June 2018 [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Lunch, M/M, Prompt Fic, Reaction, Touring, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee
Summary: Dan orders a wine flight at lunch and Phil indulges him





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> For @waveydnp because she blessed us with fic and I promised this meagre offering by way of motivation 
> 
> Sorry it's late

Phil views indulgence differently to Dan most days. He doesn't splash out on fancy designer clothing and although he buys the occasional frivolous purchase they're mostly small, quirky Firebox and Amazon finds that are the result of 2am browsing and the fact that his credit card details are already on his account. 

The one thing they can agree on, however, is that when it comes to food, they're quite partial to something fancy as hell. 

They eat cheap pizza on their couch fairly often, and takeaway with too many dips, but if they have to be out of the house, if they have to venture away from the cosy nest of their things and the life that they've built, then they're going to do it in style. 

In America, thousands of miles away on a world tour, they maintain the tradition. 

A rare lunch time alone and and quick google on Phil's phone, and Dan is sat across the table from him in a sort-of-fancy restaurant. It's just lunch, and it won't be really expensive, but it isn't fast food and it's some time alone, which is the most important part. 

Dan is obviously pleased. He's got a tiny smile on his face the entire time they're seated and his eyes light up as the waiter brings a bowl of warm buttery popcorn as a snack for the table. 

"Nice," Dan says, his eyes already dipped to look at the drinks menu. 

"It had good yelp reviews," Phil shrugs. 

He's playing it off like it's no big deal but the truth is he likes to spoil Dan. Likes the way his eyes light up and the way he puts on his best manners and his accent gets a little more pronounced. It's endearing as hell.

Phil picks up a menu of his own and runs his eyes down the cocktail list, reading the ingredients carefully. 

"What's a wine flight?" Dan says after a few seconds, fishing his phone out of his pocket. 

Phil watches him frown down at the screen, typing quickly before reading the results. 

"Wine tasting," he says. "Oooh, it's like a little bit of lots of different wines. I'm getting it. I'm going to be fancy as fuck." 

There's something funny about Dan saying that. The juxtaposition between his claim and the swearing, maybe, and Phil chuckles at him. 

"What?" Dan says, "I can be classy." 

"Classy," Phil says impersonating Dan's accent with an exaggerated southern pronunciation of the vowel sounds, stretching it out into a long 'ahhh'. 

"Shut up." 

Dan raises his chin, looking prim and a little prissy as he takes a single kernel of popcorn and pops it in to his mouth, chewing delicately.

It strikes Phil how far removed it is from the last tour. They'd had cocktails then, too, in Vegas, and they'd eaten fancy meals in shirts that were too tight around their throats and tried to act more grown up than they'd felt.

Now they're relaxed, Phil's feet outstretched under the table and Dan in his denim jacket, casual and easy even though the restaurant is a little bit posher than their attire. They gave up with the airs and graces a while ago because they'd much rather just enjoy themselves. 

Dan probably has designer jeans on though or something, or expensive shoes. Phil has lost track of which ones are which.

They're different now physically too, as well as in maturity and their lack of ceremony. They are changed by time, having collected a few more lines around the corners of their eyes from laughing too hard and crying too hard and all of it together. They've got a flat full of memories and even more years stretching out ahead of them to collect a few more and Phil is content to let this moment among many just sit for a little bit. 

Dan orders his wine flight and Phil gets a cocktail with too many sugary ingredients.

"There's more in each glass than I thought there would be," Phil says when it arrives.

Dan is examining what looks like three glasses of the same wine. There's enough in each one that the whole affair could be considered just 3 small glasses of wine and Phil is already preparing himself for a three-drink Dan by the end of it. 

It'll be worth it though. 

"They have descriptions," Dan points out, indicating to the little paragraphs of text each glass sits on top of. 

Phil leans over, scanning the first one. It talks about flavour notes and oaky undertones and Phil tries not to scoff as he reaches for his own bright pink concoction instead.

Phil lifts his glass to toast at the same time as Dan passes his phone across the table. 

"Huh?" 

"Take my picture for the insta," Dan says, "I'm showing everyone what a classy bitch I am with my wine flight."

Phil takes the phone out of Dan's hand and unlocks it. The code is as natural to him now as his own is. 

"You're going to make that the caption, aren't you?" Phil asks, navigating to the camera app.

Dan just grins at him, winking with an over exaggerated movement. 

"Just… stay still for the photo," Phil says.

Dan leans in a bit, face close to the glasses, and he gives a few different smiles as Phil presses the shutter button, giving him options.  
He looks good, he always looks good.

There is silence as Dan edits the picture, laughing to himself as he adds text and posts it to his story before putting his phone back down on the table. 

"Anyway," he says, lifting his glass, "cheers." 

They clink their glasses together. 

"Cheers," Phil says as Dan takes a sip. "Good?" 

"I can taste the oak," Dan says, seriously. 

"Yeah right."

"No, I totally can." 

He slips the piece of paper out from under the remaining glasses and reads Phil the description. He tries to get him to sample it himself so that he too can experience the flavours it explains but Phil is happy to take his word for it. 

Dan makes his way through all three, reading the descriptions for each and making grand dramatics of appraising the accuracy of them all. Phil just nods along and eats his lunch and enjoys the show.

This is his indulgence these days. Amidst the tour and the merch and the filming and the editing, the most decadent thing Phil can imagine is taking some time to just be with the man he loves. Completely alone, without responsibilities for just a few hours. 

They feel stolen, these moments, but earned too. 

He likes that Dan looks so happy, earnest in his appraisal of the wine. He likes the way Dan's cheeks go a little pink and the way Phil reaches over for the cheque at the end and makes his own show of paying even though it's pretty much _their_ money at this point. 

This is indulgence, and Phil is happy to indulge.


End file.
